The invention relates generally to a bottle stopper extractor and more particularly to an apparatus and method for controlling stopper extraction and reinsertion in sparkling wine bottles.
The amount of force required and the difficulty of application is well known. The prior art discloses Scharwat nee Strassel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722.327 and Spriggs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,110. Both teach plier type cork pullers that engage oppositely disposed sides of a stopper head to pull a stopper normal to the retaining pressure of the jaws on the stopper head, and that use the top of the bottle neck as a fulcrum in pulling the stopper.
The invention teaches an apparatus and method that engages a stopper between parts exerting retaining pressure in line with the direction of extraction and reinsertion of the stopper and that does not fulcrum on the bottle neck.